


Рядом со мной.

by Atex



Series: Где ты... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, PG-13, Romance, Wincest - Freeform, Сontinuation: Где ты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рекомендую читать только после фика «Где ты» , иначе многие вещи могут быть непонятны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рядом со мной.

Он гнал по шоссе, наплевав на все ограничения скорости. Сердце глухо стучало в груди, а кровь неровным пульсом билась в висках. Импала рычала, как загнанный в ловушку зверь, а Сэм продолжал выжимать из нее по максимуму.   
В судьбе каждого охотника наступает момент, когда он отчетливо понимает, что это конец. Если в ближайший день Бобби не найдет противоядие, то отрава, распространяющаяся сейчас по телу, убьет его почти мгновенно. Ключевое слово «почти». Яд, как будто специально оставляет место для отчаянья, для мыслей о том, что не успел сделать, и уже никогда не успеешь.  
Импала вильнула, выезжая на встречную полосу, и тут же раздался сигнал едущего навстречу синего форда. Сэм круто вывернул руль и резко ударил по тормозам, влетая на обочину. Еще мгновение в зеркале виднелись мигающие фары другого автомобиля, но они быстро пропали за поворотом. На дороге снова стало темно и пусто.  
Сэм зло повернул ключ в зажигании, и машина притихла, оставив его наедине со своими разрозненными мыслями. Он откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл лицо руками. Куда сейчас так отчаянно охотник гнал Импалу? Куда больше всего на свете хотел попасть? Перед глазами тут же возник образ небольшого домика в пригороде Портленда. Винчестер глухо застонал.   
Сэму казалось, что он чувствует, как яд твари медленно проникает в кровь, впитывается в каждый мускул, сочится по артериям и венам, отравляет в эту самую минуту, медленно убивая, лишает последнего шанса увидеть… кого? На этот вопрос не хотелось отвечать, потому что и сам не знал правильного ответа. Кто откроет ему дверь, если он решится постучать в дом? Дин, его брат, по которому так тоскует и невыносимо скучает, или Мэтт, преуспевающий адвокат, живущий со своим парнем? Хотелось разреветься от бессилия и страха. Бобби обещал помочь, в его голосе слышался испуг, когда Сэм набрал номер старого друга, чтобы рассказать, что последняя охота прошла не так гладко, как хотелось бы.  
Запястье до сих пор саднило, а сквозь бинт проступили капельки крови. Сэм завороженно смотрел на свою руку. Это казалось страшным сном. Надо было сделать усилие и проснуться. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на пустующее пассажирское сиденье. Дин не часто там сидел, но всё же… Стало трудно дышать, грудь снова сдавило от осознания потери, от понимания, что сам сделал выбор.   
Сэм несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять дрожь и успокоиться. До Портленда было десять часов пути, если ехать с минимумом остановок, то завтра к вечеру он будет там. Руки привычно легли на руль Импалы, пальцы из всех сил сжали потертую кожу. Он должен успеть, во что бы то ни стало!

***

Была глубокая ночь, когда охотник подъехал к белому ровному забору. В доме, около которого остановилась черная Импала, не горел свет, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что его обитатели мирно спят. Вокруг было тихо и спокойно, лишь легкий ветер едва шелестел листьями деревьев в небольшом палисаднике. Кругом царило умиротворение, свойственное только небольшим спальным кварталам.   
Сэм чуть ли не вывалился из машины. Ноги подрагивали от долгого сидения за рулем, а спина затекла и теперь нещадно ныла. Но хуже всего, что поднялась температура и на лбу в свете уличных фонарей поблескивали капельки пота. Тяжело дышать стало пару миль назад, и зрение время от времени пропадало, оставляя Винчестера в темноте. Единственное, что он мог в эти секунды, так это молиться, чтобы дорогу не перебегал какой-нибудь неосмотрительный пешеход. Хорошо, что зрение подводило не так часто, но всё же картинка стала расплывчатой и, порой, двоилась. Сэм приложил руку к карману джинс, но телефон молчал. Никаких новостей от Бобби, лишь слабая надежда, что старик успеет что-нибудь предпринять, если, конечно, не будет слишком поздно. Винчестер сильно сомневался в своей способности добраться до Сингера, так как состояние стремительно ухудшалось.  
Под ногами зашуршал мелкий гравий, которым была посыпана дорожка, ведущая к дому. Сэм остановился у аккуратно выкрашенной зеленой двери. Черная кнопка звонка виднелась на уровне груди. Не давая себе задуматься, он позвонил, и тут же отдернул руку, как будто можно было обжечься. Слышно было, как по дому разнеслась радостная трель, извещавшая обитателей дома о том, что какой-то придурок стоит у них на пороге в столь поздний час.   
В голове роились мысли, слова, которые Сэм пытался подобрать, чтобы объяснить свой поздний и неожиданный визит. Он не был уверен, что Дин, то есть Мэтт, помнит его. В конце концов, они провели не так уж много времени вместе.  
\- Ночь. Одну ночь, - прошептал Винчестер себе под нос и нервно облизнул пересохшие губы. Уши заложило, как будто он находился в салоне взлетающего самолета. Сэм постарался дышать через нос, сглатывая, чтобы избавиться от неприятного чувства, когда все внешние звуки становятся приглушенными, зато собственное сердцебиение и прерывистое дыхание звучат словно набат. Рука сама потянулась к косяку, чтобы найти опору. Влажная ладонь коснулась гладкого дерева. За всем этим Сэм не заметил, как под дверью появилась яркая полоска, и, конечно же, не услышал шагов, поэтому для него дверь распахнулась абсолютно внезапно, и глаза резануло от яркого света, льющегося из коридора. Винчестер непроизвольно охнул и сделал шаг назад, отчего его замутило.   
Он попытался выпрямиться и открыть глаза, но в этот момент отключилось зрение. Ему ничего не оставалось, как стоять, всматриваясь в черноту перед собой. Внутри медленно поднимала голову паника.  
\- Сэм? – послышался хриплый удивленный голос. – Сэм, это ты? Что ты тут делаешь?  
Винчестер попытался улыбнуться. Очень хотелось ответить и нестерпимо хотелось увидеть говорившего, но темнота не отступала. Как давно он не слышал этого голоса, который снился почти каждую ночь. Как его не хватало!   
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – снова зазвучал родной голос, но теперь в нем слышалось смутное беспокойство. – Сэм? Ты меня слышишь? Сэм?!  
Чернота, завоевавшая зрение, перевернула мир, и Сэм почувствовал, как ноги больше не держат, как реальность ускользает, и сознание отключается. Последнее, что он ощутил, это сильные руки, подхватившие его во время падения. Руки, которые не давали упасть почти всю жизнь.

***  
С трудом отбуксировав потерявшего сознание Сэма на диван, молодой человек устало опустился рядом на ковер, всматриваясь в побледневшее и осунувшееся лицо. Он сразу узнал своего ночного гостя, хотя и видел его последний раз три года назад. Этот парень не раз являлся ему во сне, но никогда ничего не говорил– просто смотрел. Иногда из глаз темноволосого сновидения текли слезы, и тогда сердце сжималось от боли и неправильности происходящего. В такие ночи Мэтт просыпался, резко садясь в постели, а потом долго лежал, пытаясь успокоиться и понять, почему в голове неровным пульсом бьется имя: «Сэмми».  
И вот теперь его ночной кошмар, его странный знакомый, с которым они провели всего ночь, лежал на диване и неровно дышал, вздрагивая всем телом.   
Мэтт закусил губу и осторожно прикоснулся к покрытому испариной лбу. Тот был влажный и горячий. Сэму явно было плохо, а он понятия не имел, что делать. Самая простая и очевидная мысль: позвонить в скорую, даже не пришла в голову, вытесненная иррациональной паникой при виде потерявшего сознание Сэма. Его метания прервал рингтон мобильного. Мэтт вздрогнул, попытался нашарить карман в своих пижамных штанах. Несколько раз моргнув, он встряхнул головой, пытаясь придать ясность мыслям. Удивительно, но ясность всё-таки пришла вместе с пониманием, что звук раздается из кармана Сэма. Хозяин телефона никак не реагировал на звонок и не собирался приходить в себя, поэтому, после недолгого колебания, Мэтт вытащил мобильник и, чувствуя себя абсолютно по-дурацки, произнес:  
\- Да? Телефон Сэма.  
\- Кто это? – послышался напряженный голос.  
\- Это Мэтт.  
Повисла пауза, в которую было слышно лишь дыхание на том конце провода. Молодой человек с силой сжал трубку.  
\- Где Сэм? – прервал тишину закономерный вопрос.  
\- Он не может ответить, потому что без сознания, - стараясь сделать так, чтобы голос оставался спокойным, ответил молодой человек. Почему-то эти слова дались с большим трудом, и неожиданное чувство потери захлестнуло с головой. Повинуясь непонятно порыву, Мэтт протянул руку и положил её на плечо Сэму, крепко сжав. Всё происходящее сбивало с толку.  
\- Давно он отключился? – голос стал деловым.  
\- Минут пять, а может десять назад. Он позвонил ко мне в дверь, я только успел открыть.  
\- Черт. Где вы находитесь?  
\- Пригород Портленда, - почему-то хотелось отвечать невидимому собеседнику. Интуиция подсказывала, что он может помочь Сэму, спасти, что бы с тем не случилось.  
\- Сможешь его привезти?  
\- Да, - обдумывание этого ответа не заняло и секунды. Мэтт сам поразился своему решению. С тех пор, как он открыл дверь и увидел ночного гостя, создалось впечатление, что вся жизнь перевернулась. Его снова захлестывали те смутные ощущения и чувства, которые испытывал, встретив Сэма в первый раз на берегу.   
\- Записывай адрес, - отрывисто проговорил телефон. – И… поторопись.  
Прослушав, куда и как ему надо добраться, молодой человек выключил телефон и вскочил на ноги. Понадобилось от силы пять минут, чтобы одеться и вытащить ключи от машины из куртки Сэма. Гораздо больше времени ушло, чтобы дотащить такого громилу до припаркованной Импалы. Мэтт сразу узнал её, как только вышел из дома, и в очередной раз поразился тому, как хорошо она выглядит.  
С трудом устроив Сэма на переднем сиденье, он забрался на место водителя. Хлопнула дверца. Щелкнул ключ в зажигании. Приглушенно зарычал мотор. Машина еле уловимо вздрогнула. По ладоням словно прошелся электрический ток, когда они коснулись руля.  
\- Давай, детка, не подведи, - тихо прошептал Мэтт и нежно провел рукой по приборной панели, вдавливая педаль газа в пол.  
Импала сорвалась с места, оставляя на асфальте черные следы от шин. Сэм тихо простонал, уткнувшись лбом в холодное стекло:  
\- Помоги мне, Дин…

***

Через четыре часа машина остановилась около обветшалого дома, стоявшего посередине автомобильной свалки. Молодой человек заглушил мотор и неуверенно огляделся.   
\- Всё будет в порядке, Сэмми, - тихо проговорил он, с беспокойством вглядываясь в бледное лицо. – Тут тебе помогут… Надеюсь.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, и на крыльце появился бородатый мужчина в потертой куртке и засаленной кепке. Он быстро спустился по лестнице и чуть ли не бегом направился к Импале, но потом резко остановился, уставившись на вышедшего из машины парня.  
\- Эм… Здравствуйте. Я – Мэтт. Наверное, с вами я разговаривал по телефону? Вы Бобби, верно?  
Мужчина продолжал стоять и смотреть на него. Создавалось впечатление, что он видел перед собой приведение или что-то похуже. Мэтту показалось, что губы незнакомца прошептали: «Кристо». Но сейчас было не время для расспросов и такого глупого поведения. Неожиданно на него накатила злость и досада: вместо того, чтобы помогать Сэму, этот балбес в кепке стоит и пялится на него.  
\- Я привез Сэма, как вы и сказали, - громко произнес Мэтт. – Вы можете ему помочь? Эй, ну же, соберись! Сделай что-нибудь! Ему плохо! – последняя фраза прозвучала раздраженно и нетерпеливо.  
Мужчина дернулся, как от легкого толчка, и стремительно подошел к машине, распахнув дверцу. Откуда-то из кармана куртки он извлек шприц. В темноте нельзя было разглядеть, что незнакомец вколол Сэму в руку.   
\- Что ты там делаешь? – напряженно спросил молодой человек, обходя машину и становясь около Сэма.  
\- Всего лишь спасаю ему жизнь, - хрипловато ответил мужчина.  
\- Ты Бобби? С тобой я разговаривал по телефону?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты друг Сэма?  
\- Да.  
\- То, что ты дал ему, поможет?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Ты ни капли не изменился, - со вздохом проговорил Бобби.   
Мэтт удивленно замер, пытаясь вспомнить, приходилось ли ему раньше встречаться со столь странным субъектом. Но память упорно говорила о том, что это их первая встреча.   
\- Мы знакомы? – нахмурившись, спросил Мэтт.  
\- Помоги мне перенести его в дом, - кивнул Бобби на Сэма, всё еще лежавшего в машине без сознания.  
\- Хорошо.  
Вдвоем они довольно быстро перенесли Сэма внутрь и уложили на старый выцветший диван. Мэтт осторожно дотронулся до его лба, с облегчением замечая, что теперь тот не настолько горячий, и что дыхание почти выровнялось.   
\- Через несколько часов очнется. Сейчас ему нужен отдых и сон, - негромко произнес Бобби, внимательно наблюдая за действиями молодого человека из-под натянутой на самые глаза кепки.  
\- Я побуду с ним.  
\- Как хочешь… - деланно небрежным тоном отозвался мужчина и дрогнувшим голосом тихо добавил. - … Дин.

***

Бобби ушел наверх, и дом погрузился в тишину. Мэтт не стал зажигать свет в комнате. Честно сказать, он даже не пытался найти выключатель. Света из окна вполне хватало, чтобы видеть лицо Сэма – этого было достаточно.   
Молодой человек бесшумно прошелся по маленькой гостиной и обнаружил на стареньком зеленом кресле коричневый плед. Взяв его, он бережно укрыл Сэма и нежно коснулся щеки кончиками пальцев, потом опустился на пол и сел подле спящего. Последнее, что сейчас волновало, что подумает его парень, вернувшись домой после смены в больнице, и не застав его дома. Удивительно, но за всё время он впервые вспомнил про Стива, и то посчитал эту мысль настолько незначительной, что постарался тут же забыть. Всё, что его сейчас интересовало – Сэм.

***

Сэм не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как собственное тело сыграло с ним злую шутку, прекратив повиноваться. Охотник с трудом разлепил глаза. Какое-то время всё было сильно размытым, но постепенно окружающие предметы приобрели привычную четкость, дав понять, что каким-то образом он умудрился попасть к Бобби, хотя был на сто процентов уверен, что потерял сознание на пороге совсем другого дома.   
Мысль о том, что он всё-таки доехал до Портленда и позвонил в зеленую дверь, заставила вздрогнуть. Рядом кто-то неразборчиво забормотал, после чего раздался негромкий хлопок, будто что-то, или кто-то, упал на ковер. Сэм приподнялся на локтях и повернул голову, встретившись взглядом с поднимающимся с пола Дином, который морщился и держался за плечо.   
\- Оу, - протянул тот и постарался ровно сесть на полу. Зеленые глаза были слегка прищурены, а волосы на голове всклочены. И вообще, брат имел вид человека, который ненадолго задремал и тут же был разбужен.  
\- Дин, - не веря своим глазам, прошептал Сэм. – Это правда ты?  
Теперь зеленые глаза были широко раскрыты и смотрели на него в упор, отчего к горлу подступил комок.   
\- Привет! – в голосе звучала искренняя радость. – Ты всё-таки ударился головой, - на лице Дина появилась ехидная улыбка.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Ты назвал меня Дином, - всё еще улыбаясь, ответил тот. Но неожиданно улыбка сползла с его лица.  
\- Или ты не помнишь моего имени?   
\- Помню… Мэтт, - выдавил Сэм и попытался встать, но рука брата тут же легла ему на грудь, заставляя опуститься на диван.  
\- Тебе еще нельзя вставать, - серьезно проговорил Дин. Младший Винчестер никак не мог заставить называть его про себя «Мэттом».   
\- Как я оказался у Бобби? – спросил Сэм, послушно ложась на диван. Горячая рука никуда не делась с груди, и это давало ощущение защищенности.  
\- Я привез, - просто ответил брат.   
Сэм слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы не заметить тщательно скрываемого волнения, поэтому поспешил сказать:  
\- Со мной всё в порядке.  
\- Ты вырубился на пороге моего дома, - веско произнес Дин, продолжая внимательно наблюдать.  
\- Я знаю. Прости. Не хотел тебя пугать.  
\- И часто людей, которые развозят офисную мебель, травят смертельно опасным ядом? – фраза была произнесена с напускным спокойствием и безразличием.  
\- Чаще, чем хотелось бы, - со вздохом отозвал Сэм. Ему очень хотелось закрыть глаза и еще поспать. За окном было темно, и света в доме нигде не было. Но заставить себя оторваться от Дина, которого не видел больше трех лет, не мог.   
\- Ты дал мне неправильный номер, - неожиданно проговорил Дин, отводя взгляд. Сэм ощутил легкое подрагивание пальцев, лежавших на груди. Внутри словно что-то порвалось, и сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.  
\- Видимо, ошибся цифрой.  
\- Или хотел ошибиться?  
\- Дин, я…  
\- Вот снова, - зеленые глаза опять были устремлены на него. – Ты снова назвал меня «Дином». Почему? Я похож на твоего погибшего брата?  
\- Ты помнишь, что я тебе рассказывал тогда? – с непонятной смесью горечи и надежды спросил Винчестер. Он с такой жадностью смотрел на повзрослевшего брата: на слегка изменившиеся черты лица, ставшие шире плечи. Дин по-прежнему коротко стригся и одевался просто и неброско. Правда, сейчас на его лице была видна легкая щетина, и это делало его таким похожим на себя прежнего.  
\- Я не жалуюсь на память, Сэм.  
\- Прости, я не хотел сказать, что ты… - младший Винчестер прервал себя на половине фразы, заметив, как Дин тянет руку к шее, а потом вытаскивает из-под футболки кулон, который отдал ему Сэм тем утром, когда думал, что видит брата в последний раз.   
\- А ты сохранил мои сигареты?  
\- Они лежат в бардачке Импалы.  
\- Я бы выкурил сейчас одну, - он легко поднялся на ноги, но не успел сделать шаг в сторону, как сильные пальцы схватили за ногу.  
\- Не уходи, - казалось, что шепот заполнил каждый уголок темной комнаты. Мэтт замер, чувствуя, что физически не может отказать этой просьбе, так же, как не может отказать этому человеку.   
\- Посиди со мной рядом?  
Снова просьба, которой не хочется противиться, и нет сил отказать. Мэтт вздохнул, развернулся, подошел к дивану и опустился на освободившееся место.  
\- Устал? – мягкие интонации в голосе Сэма завораживали. В этом простом вопросе столько участия и тщательно скрытого беспокойства.  
\- Да, устал.  
\- Может, полежишь?   
Сэм с готовностью отодвинулся, вжимаясь в спинку дивана, освобождая немного места. Мэтт скептично посмотрел, потом перевел взгляд на лицо собеседника. Тот казался уязвимым и напуганным в полумраке гостиной. Под глазами всё еще были видны темные круги, а кожа не вернула себе здоровый цвет. Мэтт покачал головой, как бы не соглашаясь с предложением отдохнуть, но всё же осторожно улегся рядом, прижимаясь грудью к груди, ощущая за спиной свободное пространство. Рука Сэма тут же обхватила его за пояс. Горячее дыхание обожгло ухо:  
\- Не бойся, не упадешь.  
На лице Дина появилась знакомая ухмылка. Она была настолько привычной и естественной, что младший Винчестер не мог удержаться, да и не хотел. Губы Дина всё такие же горячие и слегка шершавые. Его рука змеей скользнула на талию Сэма, обнимая и прижимая ближе.  
\- Тебя не было три года, - шепот прямо в губы. – И у меня не было твоего номера.  
\- Прости…  
\- Знаешь, что самое странное?  
\- Что же?  
\- Что я скучал по тебе всё это время, хотя наше знакомство длилось всего одну ночь.  
«Всю жизнь», - с горечью подумал Сэм и снова прикоснулся губами к любимому лицу.

* * *

Легкий, свежий ветерок из открытого окна проникал под плед, заставив Мэтта поежиться и недовольно промычать что-то по поводу «чертового утра». Поверхность, на которой он лежал, совсем не похожа на привычную кровать, да и звуки, долетающие до слуха, абсолютно не похожи на домашние. Вместе с медленным пробуждением, пришло воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере-ночи.  
Он тут же открыл глаза и негромко позвал:  
\- Сэмми?  
Но никто не ответил. Рядом тоже никого не было, иначе нельзя было бы так вольготно развалиться на диване. Мэтт поспешно поднялся, скинув плед, и прислушался. В доме по-прежнему было тихо. В свете дня помещение выглядело совсем ветхо и неброско, повсюду были разбросаны какие-то бумаги, стопками стояли старые пыльные книги. Видно, что хозяин не заморачивался на порядке и уборке. С улицы донеслось пофыркивание мотора Импалы.  
Молодой человек поспешно встал с дивана и направился к входной двери. Выйдя на крыльцо, он обнаружил Сэма, стоящего у открытого капота. На нем была старая серая футболка и потертые синие джинсы, перемазанные в машинном масле.  
\- Доброе утро, - громко сказал Мэтт, спускаясь по лестнице и поправляя измятую футболку.  
\- Доброе утро, - отозвался Сэм, выпрямляясь и поворачиваясь к нему. Его лицо озарила робкая улыбка.   
\- Чем занят?  
\- Вожусь с машиной. Вчера ей пришлось несладко.  
\- Это точно, - подтвердил Мэтт, подходя к открытому капоту и с любопытством заглядывая в него. – Детка вчера работала на износ, но справилась отлично.  
Он улыбнулся и нежно провел ладонью по запылившейся поверхности Импалы. Сэм с грустью наблюдал за его движениями, понимая, что Дин даже не отдает себе отчета в том, что делает. Будто всё это осталось в его подсознании, но спрятано глубоко внутри. Так глубоко и надежно, что он сам не подозревает о существовании подобных вещей.  
\- Хочешь, помогу с её ремонтом?  
Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда ладонь брата легла на плечо и несильно сжала. Вопрос застал его врасплох. Охотник собрал всю свою выдержку и, через силу улыбнувшись, ответил:  
\- Не стоит, наверное. Это займет много времени и…  
\- Я никуда не тороплюсь, - спокойно прервал Дин. Он прислонился к капоту Импалы и скрестил руки на груди, выжидающе смотря на Сэма. Сложно было понять, о чем он думает в этот момент.  
\- Но я хотел взять машину у Бобби и отвезти тебя домой. Тебе же надо домой? – охотник неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. Почему-то пристальный взгляд брата смущал и заставлял чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Они вчера так и не поговорили о том, что Сэм уехал три года назад, оставив неверный номер, и не появлялся до вчерашнего дня.  
\- Не знаю, - тихо ответил Дин. Теперь он смотрел на собственные кроссовки. На лице читались сомнение и какая-то растерянность. Младший Винчестер помнил, как ночью покрывал поцелуями щеки, нос, лоб Дина, помнил, как отчаянно нуждался в нем, и чувствовал, что брат испытывает то же самое. Но теперь наступил новый день, а вместе с ним пришло осознание, что Сэм не выдержал и снова ворвался в жизнь Дина, хотя обещал себе никогда этого не делать. Теперь его брат стоял перед ним растерянный, терзаемый смутными предчувствиями и сомнениями.   
\- Я не знаю, Сэм, стоит ли мне возвращаться.  
\- Что? Почему? – младший Винчестер тут же вскинулся. Еще пять минут назад он копался в капоте Импалы и панически боялся того момента, когда Дин проснется и попросит отвезти его обратно в Портленд, потому что не хотел отпускать. И вот, брат стоит перед ним и мнется в нерешительности, говоря, что не знает, хочет ли вернуться к нормальной жизни. Той самой жизни, которую когда-то подарил ему Сэм без его согласия.  
\- Не принимай поспешных решений. Дин, послушай…  
\- Хватит!  
Сэм отшатнулся и с испугом посмотрел на брата. Зеленые глаза глядели гневно, но почему-то при этом он всё равно казался беззащитным и потерянным.  
\- Хватит называть меня Дином! Объясни, в конце концов, что здесь происходит?! – голос резко сел и стал хриплым. – И что со мной происходит?  
\- Прости меня… Мне не стоило приезжать, - Сэм не знал, куда себя деть и куда смотреть. Он прекрасно понимал, что творится сейчас с братом, ведь каждый метр этого дома напоминает ему о чем-то. Встреча с Бобби тоже должна была повлиять на него, не говоря уж о встрече с самим Сэмом. Такого не должно было произойти! Он не должен был приезжать! И Винчестер снова прошептал:  
\- Прости. Это была ошибка. Я просто испугался, что умру, и никогда больше не увижу тебя. Прости… Дин.  
Охотник готов был взвыть от того, что физически не мог произнести новое имя брата. Оно застревало в горле, царапало нёбо, вязло во рту. Оно казалось таким лишним и неуместным. Винчестер проклинал себя за слабость, за свою попытку уцепиться за призрачный шанс возвращения брата, как будто повторение имени могло хоть что-то изменить.  
\- Дин… - эхом повторил молодой человек, стоящий напротив Сэма. Весь гнев и злость ушли, оставив место смутному предчувствию и иррациональному страху. После недолгого молчания Мэтт спросил:  
\- Что со мной случилось, Сэмми?   
Вопрос звучал так безнадежно и тоскливо, что у Сэма защипало в глазах. Давно он не испытывал такого всепоглощающего чувства ненависти и презрения к себе.  
\- Дин… Мэтт, прости. Я… я не могу… не могу сказать.  
«Это было условием сделки», - хочет прибавить он, но молчит, потому что не настолько глуп, чтобы испортить всё окончательно.  
\- Тогда молчи, - попросил Дин. Он подошел и крепко обнял Сэма. Отчаянно прижал к себе, утыкаясь лбом в плечо. Сбивчивый шепот раздался у самого уха:  
\- Не смей меня больше бросать! Плевать на всё! Просто не бросай… Слышишь, ты, не смей!  
Это прерывистый шепот холодком прошелся по коже, пробежался дрожью по телу. Сэм порывисто обнял брата в ответ. Он не знал, что сказать, не знал, как объяснить. Стоя здесь, в объятьях Дина, Винчестер отчетливо понимал, что ничего и никто ему не нужен, что всё это время он не жил, а просто боролся со своим главным и единственным желанием – вернуть брата.  
\- Но ты же не помнишь… - глухо произнес Сэм и тяжело вздохнул. Он понимал, что нельзя отмотать всё назад и изменить принятое тогда решение.  
\- Мне всё равно, Сэмми.  
На секунду охотнику показалось, что Дин тоже это знает. И ему плевать, так же, как и самому Сэму.  
Какое-то время они просто стояли, прижавшись друг к другу. Дин первый отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. Сэм молча посмотрел на него, ощущая всем существом, что больше не сможет уехать, не сможет остаться один. Только не теперь и только не снова.  
\- Расскажешь мне о своем офисном оборудовании? – едва заметная улыбка появилась в уголках губ.- Уверен, что тебе необходим напарник. Опасная эта работа.  
\- Дин… то есть Мэтт…  
\- Нет, не называй меня так больше, - брат решительно кивнул, будто определив что-то для себя.   
\- Что? – Сэм удивленно посмотрел, не в силах поверить, боясь поверить.  
\- Не называй меня Мэттом.  
\- Но…  
\- Я привыкну к Дину. В конце концов, звучит как имя очень крутого мачо, - усмехнулся он и подмигнул Сэму, как делал это тысячу и тысячу раз. Тот картинно закатил глаза и ощутил, как внутри медленно отпускают стальные тиски, которые сжимали сердце все эти годы. Годы без Дина.  
И теперь Сэм понимал, нет, он точно знал, что был не готов потерять своего брата, и не будет готов никогда.


End file.
